1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to memristor emulators, and particularly to a continuous-level memristor emulator and its use in a multivibrator circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memristor is a passive device that relates magnetic flux to current charge. Until 2008, the existence of the device was only theoretically postulated. In 2008, a team from Hewlett Packard claimed to have developed the device from a thin film of titanium dioxide. However, the device is not currently commercially available. There has been a great deal of interest in the device. Due to its unavailability, a great many circuits that emulate the properties of the device have been developed. The present inventors have developed memristor emulator circuits using current-feedback operational-amplifiers (CFOAs). However, these circuits have typically employed diode-resistive networks for implementing the required nonlinear resistances, and hence can provide only two values for the nonlinear resistances. Any type of binary memristor providing only two memresistance states is at a disadvantage.
Thus, a continuous-level memristor emulator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.